Roof top
by stuf
Summary: Lily Evans can't get a song out of her head, James asks her to sing one line to him, what happens when he makes that line come true?


**Ok, this story is dedicated to Sam, who has been nagging me to post some of the many fanfics that I have lying around in one of my 7 notebooks, I even took over my diary to write fanfics, now I need a new diary. Anyway, this one's for Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot, and the people that you don't recognise.**

_You can kiss me in the moonlight, on a rooftop under the stars._

Lily Evans sat doing her homework in the heads common room listening to the radio. Suddenly her favourite song came on. She started singing it softly, aware that James was up in his dorm. Lily and James were heads together and, to Lily's surprise, James had grown up. Lily found herself liking him as more than a friend. Forgetting about James, Lily sang her favourite part of the song out loud.

"You can kiss me in the moonlight, on a rooftop under the stars."

"Woah, Lily, you're a really good singer." James said in awe. Lily spun around so fast that she fell over.

"But you might want to work on some better dancemoves." James said offering Lily his hand.

"Shut up James. You startled me."

"Oh, sorry, what were you doing?"

"The essay for Slughorn."

"Hey, I had better do that."

"It's due tomorrow."

"Meh. Anyway. We have patrol now." Lily looked at the clock.

"Oh, right, come on then."

"Milady." James said offering his arm.

"Thankyou kind sir." Lily said taking his arm and giggling 'Did I just giggle, oh my God, I giggled.' She thought, mentally kicking herself. James did the same thing everyday, and she was still giggling at it like a twelve year old.

As they were patrolling, Lily found that she couldn't get that song out of her head. She started humming that one line.

"What are you humming?" James asked curiously. Lily sung the line for him.

"You're a really good singer Lily." James said.

"I'm not that good." Lily said, fishing for compliments.

"No, I guess you're not," James said, flinching as Lily slapped him, "What?" James asked innocently, rubbing his arm. Lily just shook her head at him.

An hour later, and they were back in the head common room.

"Lily, can you wait here for a second? There's something I want to show you." Lily nodded. James rushed up the stairs to his dorm. Lily waited for him to come back down. Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned around and saw James standing there with his broom in one hand, and an adorable lopsided grin on his face. He motioned for her to follow him out onto one of the balconies leading off the common room. Lily followed him curiously.

"James. What are we doing?"

"Get on." James had mounted the brrom and slid back so there was room for her in front off him. Lily simply walked over and sat gracefully on the broom. James kicked off the ground, steering the broom to a flat part of the roof. Lily, enjoying the feeling of James' arms around her, was annoyed when they landed.

"James, what are we doing here?" Lily asked.

"Look up." Lily looked up, and saw millions of stars twinkling at her.

"Hey Lily, what was that line you were singing before?" Lily looked at him curiously before realising what he meant.

"You can kiss me in the moonlight, on the rooftop under the stars. Why?" Lily looked at James, noticing how close he was.

"We have the moonlight, the rooftop, and the stars. But something's missing." James said in mock confusion.

"Oh, I think I know." James raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"This." Lily leant in just a little bit, and placed her lips on his. James deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. When they broke apart, Lily laid her head on his chest, he was that much taller than her.

"I think that's what was missing." James said.

"You know what? I think it was too." James leant down and kissed her again. They stayed on that rooftop until morning, cuddling each other, perfectly content.

**So, love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! If you review, you can tell me if it's a work of art, or if it deserves to go into the bin, torn into tiny little pieces so that no one will ever publish this piece of crap ever again. Just tell me, I can take it, I'm a big girl.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
